Chime Time
'Chime Time ' is an event and the main one in Tickety Town where Tommy, Tallulah and Pufferty go to it. It takes place every hour when Tommy and Tallulah play the trumpet and drum while Pufferty chugs around tracks outside Tickety town in a clock shop. They have to do this event so the Clock can ring. However, there are many events that prevent chime time from taking place. There are different ways that they can go to chime. Some are common whilst others are used seldom. Here are the different ways: 1. Riding in Pufferty- if the two twins are in Pufferty when it's Chime Time, they ride in him to get there. They go to the clockhouse, and a subway-like area is seen. Pufferty hops causing Tommy and Tallulah to jump out of Pufferty and fall on the ground beside him. They go up the stairs and into an elevator that sends the two up inside the clock. They turn around, and pull the lever, causing Chime time to take place. As they chime, the clock shop is seen and the screen fades away back to tickety town. 2. Walking to Chime Time: Similar to Riding In Pufferty, but the subway-like area is not seen. The Pufferty tune also seems to cease faster. They is the most common used chime time route in the series. 3. Scene cut off: One of the rarer ways. The twins go to chime (either in Pufferty or walking) but the scene with Tommy and Tallulah going up the stairs is cut off for some reason. The Pufferty music also plays when the two are in the clock, rather than before they go up the elevator. Also, after Chime time, the screen fades quicker to Tickety Town than usual. This animation first appeared in Bake A Cake Time. 4.Walking + Riding: The rarest one ever. Only appeared in Pirate Time. Initally, only Pufferty is seen, but then the twins run to the clockhouse and jump into Pufferty just before Pufferty gets in the clockhouse. The angle of the clockhouse is also different after the twins jump into Pufferty to ride to the clockhouse. 5. Running Upstairs: Also very rare. The twins walk to Chime Time, but they are shown going through the front door, via squeesing their way in. They go through the living room, and, as always, tap the lamp. Then, they walk through the kitchen, and sometimes wave to Madame Au Lait. They finally walk upstairs to their room and go through the elevator as usual, and, at last, pull the lever to do chime time. 6. With Madame Au Lait, Mc Coggins, and Battersby: If Madame Au Lait, Mc Coggins, and Battersby are outside the clockhouse before it's time to chime, when Pufferty goes to the clockhouse, they will be seen by the door of the clockhouse. Tommy and Tallulah will also be seen going into the clockhouse. 7. Snow: When Pufferty goes to chime time, snow can be seen on the ground. Only when it's Igloo Time, Snow Time, and Christmas Present Time. Chime time is at the beginning and end of every episode. Gallery For the gallery for chime time, see Chime Time/Gallery Category:Events Category:Ending Category:Places Category:Ends Category:Outros Category:Intros